The present disclosure relates to the automatic creation of groups. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to interfaces for presenting automatically created groups and selecting an action and group with a single input.
The popularity and use of the Internet, web browsers, social networks and other types of electronic communication has grown dramatically in recent years. In particular, social networks and video servers now offer a great amount of content including posts, images, endorsements, activity, videos, etc. Users are interested in viewing and sharing such content, but there are few existing ways of sharing that content with others. Some processes require the user to manually select recipients with whom they would like to share content. Manually selecting recipients can be time consuming, lead to inaccuracies and takes the user out of the flow of their enjoyment of the content.
In some systems, users may define groups and use those groups as recipients, but again, the process for defining groups is often a manual process with the aforementioned shortcomings. Adding users and groups is viewed as a chore to many users. As an example, users may have difficulty (or lack of desire for) sifting through user profiles or contact information while attempting to form a group. Furthermore, the existing mechanisms for automatic group creation are limited and difficult for user interaction. Particularly for social networks, existing automatic group creation mechanisms do not allow the viral sharing of content and dynamic or fluid creation and changing of groups which may be highly beneficial for the proliferation of the social network and curation of content.